


Twins United

by moonlightstar64



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Marinette and Bridgette are twins who have been protecting each other for so long. What will happen when Alfred finds out his god daughters are in danger what will he do?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 287





	1. Violence

**Marinette's point of view:**

Ever since Lila has begun coming to the school my friends have been leaving me and my twin's side. Bridgette and I have been attending this school ever since we were little. When Lila joined we noticed she kept lying to everyone. I mean why would anyone in the world believe Jagged Stone had a cat when he is allergic to them.

Well, my so-called friends did. One google search will disprove her lies. So Bridgette and I confronted her and she threatened to take away all our friends and she did. Adrien knew she was lying but let her do so because his father forced him to. If I ever get my hand on Gabriel Agreste he is dead. Ever since then my love for Adrien has faded and now my feelings for him have turned into sibling love.

Bridgette and I kept on pointing out Lila's lies but she always turned the situation into her favour by using those crocodile tears. Soon we were cast aside for being bullies. Lila's so-called proof was her rubbish makeup skills and telling people that Bridgette and I beat her up, what a joke.

Ever since then Bridgette and I have been protecting each other and trusting no one but our inner circle including Luka, Kagami, Adrien and us.

On top of that, we also have Hawkmoth to deal with. Bridgette and I have been Lady Noir and Ladybug ever since the beginning. We have worked said by side to stop Hawkmoth but now he has Mayura as well. We figured out Mayura's miraculous is broken and is affecting her health. Hawkmoth is being a pain and sending out more and more akuams. Seriously does this man have anything better to do with his life? Bridgette and I recruited Luka, Kagami, and Adrien to the team. Luka wielding the snake miraculous, Kagami wielding the dragon miraculous and Adrien wielding the bee miraculous. So far our research has lead us to believe that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth and Nathalie is Mayura an even better reason he deserves to be locked up.

I know our parents have seen our changed behaviors and are worrying but Bridgette and I didn't want to bother them. So we didn't tell them about Lila but I have a feeling mom already knows.

\-----------------------------

Bridgette and I were walking to school when we got pulled into an alleyway and I see all my classmates circling us.

"What do you want?" Bridgette asks.

"Since you two have been harassing Lila we thought we could give you a taste of some of your own medicine," Kim says.

"You still believe those pathetic lies?" Bridgette questions.

"I-I didn't d-do any-t-thing to you w-why are you s-so m-mean t-o me?" Like wails.

"Those crocodile tears may work on them but not on us," I state.

"You bullies deserve this," Alix says.

Kim and Ivan grab hold of Bridgette and Alix and Max grabs ahold of me.

"What are you nuisances doing? Get your hands off us!" Bridgette yells.

"Not until we punish you," Alya says and puts on punching gloves.

I see Bridgette struggle to get out of Ivan's and Kim's holds. She is the stronger one out of us two and they knew that. Suddenly I feel the air been ripped from my lungs, I see Alya standing over me with boxing gloves.

"Alya what are you doing your becoming a bully hurting innocent people like us does that make you happy?" I ask.

"You guys are bullies why would I care," she says.

"Hey Alya, why are you over there too scared to see what I would do if you punched me?" Bridgette mocks.

"Oh you'll wait your turn once I'm done with Maritrash you will get your turn," she says and punches me over and over again in the ribs.

"NO, YOU STOP THAT! I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS HOLD I WILL KILL YOU! STOP! DON'T HURT HER HURT ME!" Bridgette yells while Alya still punches me. My ribs are feeling numb by now.

I see Bridgette RIP out of Kim and Ivan's hold and run over to me.

"Nettie," she starts but before she can say more she punched by Alya.

"YOU BITCH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Bridgette yells getting up to fight.

Kim, Ivan, Alix, Alya, and Max have now circled Bridgette. They start giving her blow by blow. Bridgette tries to block them but soon she is covered in her blood and passed out.

They come over to me, "now that bitch is taken care of it's your turn," Alix says and kicks me. They all start kicking me and I curl up into a ball. The kicking stops and I see Bridgette putting herself in front of me. She starts fighting them before she is knocked out again.

"Guys I think they have learnt their lesson I think it's time we should get to school," Lila says while smirking.

"Hope you die bitches!" I hear them say.

I look over to Bridgette and see she is bleeding heavily. I see my phone lying a foot away from me I slide my way over and dialed 911.

"Hello police speaking why have you called us?" I hear a voice says.

"Help," I manage to crock out.

"Hello, who are you? Where are you? What do you need help with," I hear the voice say.

"Bleeding, alleyway, sister and me," I saw before darkness takes me.


	2. Phone Calls

**Sabine Cheng's Point Of View:**

Ringggggggggg!

I hear my phone ringing and I pick up the phone, "hello? Is this Sabine Cheng?" I hear a lady say.

"Yes, this is Sabine, who are you?" I ask.

"Sabine Cheng your daughter's Bridgette and Marinette have been admitted to hospital," she says.

"What's wrong with my kids?" I ask panicking.

"They were bleeding in an alleyway, your daughter Marinette was able to call the police before she passed out. They have been admitted to Willet Urgent Care," she informs.

"I'll be right there," I say.

"Tom we have to go to the hospital the girls have been admitted for serious injuries!" I yell. 

"What happened to my daughter's?" he asks.

"I don't know, but close the shop and call Jagged, I'll contact Luka, Kagami, and Felix," I state.

I dial the numbers of Luka, Kagami, Adrien, and Felix and inform them to come to the hospital.

Once we've reached the hospital I head for the desk, "Bridgette and Marinette Dupain Cheng," I state.

"3rd floor on the right," The nurse says. 

I rush over to the room and see my daughter's lying lifelessly on the bed before I could go in I hear the doctor, "Are you Bridgette and Marinette's parents?" he asks.

"Yes, what's wrong with them?" Tom ask.

"Your daughter Marinette has fractured ribs, a broken arm, a few bruises on her legs, and a head injury. She lost a lot of blood due to her head injury so she will be needing a blood donation. Bridgette on the other hand has broken ribs, a severe head injury, a back injury, and several bruises. She will be needing surgery for her back. Unfortunately, she has fallen into a coma before she was admitted here so we have no clue when she will be waking up," the doctor says. 

"My babies," I say.

"When can Bridgette get her surgery done?" Tom questions.

"I would recommend as soon as possible," he informs.

"Then start the surgery now," I state.

"What about Marinette's blood donation?" he asks.

"She has O negative blood type which is really rare," the nurse says.

"I can donate blood to my niece," I hear someone say.

I turn to see Jagged with tears in his eyes.

"Your blood type is O negative?" The doctor asks.

"Yes, it is and I will donate my blood to her," Jagged says.

"Nurse, take Mr.Stone and get the blood for Marinette, I'll start the operation," he states and the nurse takes Jagged away.

Tom and I sit down on the chairs outside the ward.

"Who would have done this?" Tom asks.

"Whoever did will pay," I state.

"Sabine! What happened to Bridgette and Marinette!" Felix asks with Adrien, Kagami, and Luka following behind. 

"They have serious injuries, Bridgette has been taken to the operating room, and Marinette is getting a blood donation from Jagged," I explain.

"What do you mean they have serious injuries?" Kagami questions.

"I'm not sure myself, they said Marinette called the police and told them she and Bridgette are in an alleyway bleeding," I inform.

"Those bastards they did this!" Felix exclaims.

"Do you guys have any idea who might have done this?" Tom asks.

"It probably Marinette and Bridgette's classmates," Luka says.

"But Marinette and Bridgette are friends with all of them," Tom says.

"They were until Lila came and starting saying lies. Bridgette and Marinette pointed them out but Lila always used her crocodile tears to make the class believe her. Lila told everyone Marinette and Bridgette were bullying her. I never thought they would have done this," Adrien confesses.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you point them out if you knew they were lies?" I ask. 

"My father has been forcing me too," Adrien confesses.

"That piece of shit!" I exclaim. 

"Adrien we have to free you from him," Jagged says hearing everything.

"But I can't," Adrien says.

"Do you have proof of your father neglecting you?" Jagged asks.

"We do," Felix, Luka, and Kagami state. 

"Once Marinette and Bridgette have awakened we will take you to court against your father okay," Jagged states.

"Thank you," Adrien says. 

"Sabine, have you informed your family of Marinette and Bridgette's health?" Jagged asks.

"I am going to now," I state.

I dial Gina Dupain and the phone rings, "Hello? Sabine?" I hear Gina say.

"Gina, Marinette and Bridgette have been admitted to hospital," I state. 

"What happened to my fairies?" she asks.

"They have serious injuries, they have been admitted at Willet Urgent Care," I inform.

"I'll be there," she says and the call ends. 

I can't let this happen to my daughters anymore. I have to remove them from Paris even if it hurts they'll be safer. So I decided to call their godfather Alfred. 

"Hello, Sabine?" I hear Alfred say.

"Alfred there has been a situation and Marinette and Bridgette have been seriously injured," I state. 


	3. Bad News

**Alfred's Point of View:**

I woke up at 4 in the morning and started to prepare breakfast for the masters and mistresses of the manor when I had a gut feeling. I ignored it and went to wake up master Damian.

"Master Damian breakfast is ready," I inform.

I go to mistress Cassandra's room and knock, "mistress food is ready."

I go wake up the others and then head off to the Batcave to see if anything happened while everyone was asleep. Since there wasn't anything I head back upstairs and set the table just in time for everyone to eat.

"Breakfast is served," I say and leave the room.

Once everyone was done eating I drive Master Damian and Mistress Cassandra to school.

The rest of the day just went like this. Today was a quiet day which I had my suspicions about.

It was now time for everyone to head to the Batcave and train. Master Damian and Master Jason were sparing. Mistress Cassandra and Master Grayson were watching the masters spar. Mistress Stephanie and Mistress Barbara were looking over the reports from Arkham. Master Tim was watching the streets. Master Bruce still hasn't arrived yet since he had his business meeting today. 

I hear footsteps and I knew Master Bruce has arrived.

"Anything new?" He asks.

"Nothing so far master Bruce," I reply.

"It's time for patrol I want everyone on their normal patrol routes, Oracle and Red Robin will stay here," Bruce says and everyone head to get their suits on.

Once everyone was suited up they all headed on patrol. Everything was going like usual there were two robberies and a few muggings. Patrol was soon over and everyone returned home. Once everyone gave in their report and were heading to leave I hear my phone ring.

I pick up my phone to hear, "Hello, Alfred," I hear Sabine's voice say.

"Sabine? Why are you calling me?" I ask.

"There has been an incident Alfred, Bridgette and Marinette are seriously injured," she says.

"What do you mean they're seriously injured? What happened?" I asked panicking.

"Marinette and Bridgette had been found bleeding in an alleyway and have been admitted to hospital," she answers.

"Alleyway? Hospital! That's it I am coming to Paris!" I state.

"That's for the best I also have to ask you if you could take Marinette and Bridgette in your custody I don't think Paris is safe for them anymore," she says.

"We'll talk about this once I'm there," I reply.

"Okay," and the call ends.

Everything doesn't seem real. My Goddaughters are hurt and in hospital. Everything doesn't make sense. Why would anyone want to hurt them? What has been happening to them? I think.

"Alfred! Alfred!" I hear Master Grayson exclaim.

"Yes, Master Grayson?" I ask.

"What was that phone call about?" Master Tim asks.

"I need to leave for Paris," I state.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Master Bruce asks.

I knew that they all were worried about me so I say, "My goddaughters have been admitted to hospital in Paris, by the way, their mother was speaking I'm pretty sure it was bad," I state.

"You have goddaughters?" Master Jason asks.

"Yes I do, and it seems they are in danger so I have to get to Paris as soon as I can," I state.

"What do you mean in danger?" Master Grayson asks.

"Their mother is going hand custody over to mean so the girls can come and stay with me at Gotham because Paris is no longer safe for them," I answer.

"Alfred, we can use our private jet and go to Paris together," Master Bruce says.

"But what about Gotham?" I ask.

"You are practically family to us and if your goddaughters are in danger right now you deserve to see them and be there," Master Bruce says.

"We also can use the zeta tubes in Paris to return to Gotham if necessary," Master Damian says.

"Tim is our private plane ready?" Master Bryce asks.

"Yeah, they're ready for taking off," Master Tom says.

"Alfred, let's go," Master Dick says and we all get in the limo and Master Bruce drives to the airport since they said I can't drive in this state.

We get to the airport and get on the plane. We take off in twenty minutes and now are in the air.

I wonder if my goddaughters will be okay. The last time I visited them was 5 years ago but they have always stayed in contact with me. But recently they haven't and I was getting worried but I didn't think this would happen. I will get to the bottom of this.


	4. Tears

**Marinette's Point of View:**

I hear a beeping sound open my eyes and look to see four blank walls. The beeping sound was coming from a heart monitor beside me. Am I in the hospital? Why am I in the hospital? Then everything that happened within the past few hours rushes back to me. Bridgette was seriously hurt before I passed out is she okay? I think. I pull the IV out of my arm and get up to find Bridgette's room. I realize that I'm in a hospital gown and have a cast around my arm and several bruises but I didn't care, I needed to make sure Bridgette was alright.

"Tikki? What happened?" I ask knowing she is here.

"Marinette I am so glad you're okay! You and Bridgette were found by the police and admitted to hospital," Tikki answers.

"Where's Bridgette's room?" I ask.

"Down the hall on the first left," Tikki informs me.

I go as fast as I can to Bridgette's room and barge in. I see Bridgette hooked up to a tube and has several bandages across her torso.

"Bridgette!" I cry.

"Why did this have to happen to us! Why did you protect me! Bridgette, I need you to wake up! I need to know that you're alright! Bridgette, I need you to tell me that you're okay. Your annoying puns I want to hear one right now. Bridgette, I can't lose you!" A tear rolls down my cheek.

I feel something squeeing my hand and see Bridgette hold it. I look up to see a tear escape her eye but she hasn't woken up.

"You promised! You better wake up!" I say.

"Plagg is Bridgette going to be okay?" I ask.

"She's a fighter bug she'll be fine," Plagg reassures me.

"Okay," I say.

"Plagg, Tikki watch over Bridgette I'm going to go on a walk," I state and leave the room.

Bridgette has continually saved my life and I know she would risk her life for me but this environment has gotten too dangerous for both of us. I know we have duties as the heroes of Pairs but before that, we have duties to ourselves. We already have a suspicion of who Hawkmoth and Mayura are and only a few more weeks till we defeat them and we can get out of Paris. We have to end this battle soon so we can be free, Paris no longer feels like home it's just toxic, I think.

We also have our jobs me being MDC a famous fashion designer and Bridgette who is BDC a famous singer, dancer, and model. Bridgette has her tour soon and I'm pretty sure our parents won't let her but also knowing Bridgette she will fight to go. And I have my fashion show in a few months and I have to begin the rest of my outfits and my arm is right now a disadvantage. This is so stressful when you and your twin are famous and have people depending on you. I also have my company branching out and with that comes paperwork. Just kill me now world your making our lives so much harder than it should be, I think.

I was walking around the hospital and reached the first floor without even noticing. I look around the room to see many people here for their loved ones. As I was about to head back upstairs to Bridgette's room I saw him.

Is it really him I look closer to see Alfred and a bunch of people with him. He came all the way here for us.

"Alfie?" I ask.

"Marinette you're okay," he says and hugs me.

"I'm fine Alfie but what are you doing here?" I ask.

"When I knew you and Bridgette were in hospital I took the next flight here," he says.

"And those people behind you?" I ask.

"This is the Wayne family and I am their butler. When they found out my Goddaughters were hurt they wanted to come too," he explains.

"Oh," I say.

"Where's Bridgette?" He asks.

"She hasn't woken up yet," I answer.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"I'm not sure why she isn't waking up I was walking around trying to find mom or dad but I couldn't find them," I reply.

"Let's go to Bridgette's room," Alfred says.

I lead him and the Wayne family upstairs.

"Marinette! Where is Marinette! Aren't you guys supposed to be supervising the patients!" I hear my mom furiously yell.

"Mom, calm down, I'm right here," I state making mine, Alfred and Wayne's presence known.

"Marinette, what are you doing out of bed," Mom says.

"I went to see Bridgette then went on a little walk and found Alfred," I say escaping my mother's wrath.

"Alfred you're here," Dad says.

"It's been long hasn't it," he says.

"Who are they?" Mom asks.

"This is the Wayne family. When they found out I had family and they were hurt they wanted to come as well," Alfred says.

"It's nice to meet Alfred's family," A man older than mom says.

"I hope it was in better circumstances, Sabine," mom says.

"Bruce," the man replies.

"Mom what's wrong with Bridgette she isn't waking up," I ask.

"Bridgette is in a coma," mom says.

"Coma?" I ask.

"Yes, the doctors don't know when she'll wake up," dad answers.

"Why is Bridgette breathing with the help of a machine her lungs aren't damaged are they?" I ask worriedly.

"What do you mean Mari?" Mom asks confused.

"I went into her room and she was hooked up to the tubes and was breathing through a machine," I say.

"That would be because of her coma and broken ribs. Her ribs were poking her lung and stopping a bit of airflow but we were able to bring the bone back into place. When she went under coma her body was slowing down her breathing so we had to hook up these machines to her," the doctor says.

"I need to see my daughter!" Mom states.

"You can go visit her but she won't be awake," he informs and we all rush to her room.

"Marinette my precious niece where were you we have been searching for you everywhere," Uncle Jagged says.

"Mari you're okay!" Adrien says.

"Mari-hime don't scare us like that," Kagami scolds.

"I'm fine guys," I state.

"Don't say you're fine Melody you and Bridge were found in an alleyway bleeding," Luka says.

"This wouldn't have happened if we all just went to school together," Felix says.

"I know guys and we will talk about that later right now we need to see Bridgette," I say and head off to her room with everyone behind me.

I open the door to see Bridgette awaken her laptop and the IV on the ground with the machines unplugged.

"Bridgette?" I ask.

"Hey Mars, I just woke up and I need to finish this email hold on for a sec," she says.

"Bridgette Yue Dupain Cheng!" Mom, Dad, Alfred, and Jagged say together.

Bridgette looks up to see everyone there and tries to hide her laptop under the sheets. "Alfred, what are you doing here? And who are those people behind you?" Bridgette asks.

"No trying to change the topic!" Mom states.

"Me changing the topic that would be cat-astrope!" She says.

"Bridgette Yue Dupain Cheng laptop now!" Mom yells.

I hear snickers behind me and I know everyone is trying not to laugh.

"But I have this important email to finish," Bridgette whines.

"Were all worried sick and you're worried about an email don't make me ground you!" Mom states.

"Like you weren't going to do that anyway," Bridgette mumbles.

"What did you say?" Mom asks.

"I didn't say anything," Bridgette says handing over her computer.

"Now can everyone tell me why Alfred and random visitors are here? Bridgette asks.

"Your mother told me you and Marinette were injured so I took the next flight here. These people are the Wayne family who I work for and they wanted to come along," Alfred explains.

"Cool now when can I get out of this room and go home?" Bridgette asks.

"Until the doctor says so," Dad says.

"But I am feline purr-fect so why not get out of this claw-ful place," Bridgette says.

"Young lady that will only happen when your sleep to get out of this bed and walk normally while breathing at a steady pace," the doctor informs.

"How do you think I got out of the IV's?" She says and stands up and starts walking around.

"You shouldn't be able to do that unless you have high pain tolerance and I guess you both do. You both can be discharged but I need to see you once every two weeks to see if your healing properly," the doctor says and leaves.

"What does he mean by high pain tolerance girls?" Mom questions.

"I'm not sure mom," I say.

"Yeah, anyone can have high pain tolerance I guess we got lucky," Bridgette finishes.

"No one just has high pain tolerance without have faced such pain," Alfred says.

"Why are you guys lying to us?" Jagged says.

"It's not that Uncle Jagged," I say.

"Then what is it," mom asks.

I look at Bridgette and then look at Felix, Kagami, Adrien, and Luka.

"This isn't the first time this has happened has it?" Bruce asks.

Neither one of us speak.

"Girls please tell me you haven't had this done to you before," Mom asks.

Neither one of us made eye contact with her.

"I think it's time we tell them," Luka states.

"We can't hide this forever," Adrien says.

"Hide what?" Dad asks.

"Mari-hime, Brid-hime you have to tell them we will be here through and through," Kagami says.

"Mars, you can tell them," Bridgette says.

I know that this incident hurts Bridgette more than it hurts me and that's why she wants me to tell her. I see her and Felix holds hands.

"This happened once before and we were able to hide it from you. Well, it didn't happen to both of us only Bridgette. Remember when Bridgette said she was going to Kagami's house to fence three months ago and stayed there for two days," I say.

"I remember but she always goes so what's so bad about that?" Mom asks.

"It's because on the way Lila Rossi she was able to kidnap me. I tried to fight back but I couldn't there were just too many people and she was too strong. I knew she never has worked out in her life so I looked for any sign of Hawkmoth's influence on her and I saw her ring had a butterfly on it. She was able to take me to this terrorist place with many children and women and tied me up to a chair and left.

I was able to press the emergency button on my watch sending out my location to Mars, Lu, Fee, Gami, and Sunshine before I was knocked out. When I woke up I realized that I was at those auction places where they sell people. I knew my friends were on their way so I had to get out and help save these people. Luckily the ropes weren't tied right and I was able to free myself. I was able to get out of the room and look around and saw men and women trying to buy these children and I was so disgusted and furious.

I was able to take down some of the guards and Mars was able to tell the heroes that I was in danger and they came to rescue me. They took down the rest of the guards and we saved all those people. The terrorists were locked up for good. Lila somehow got away. From that day I knew I had to be more cautious of Lila because she is involved with terrorists and supervillains," Bridgette says.

"Bridgette, why did you hide all of this from me?" Mom asks.

"I knew you would send me and Mars away from Paris if you found out but I can't leave until Lila is in jail and can't hurt anyone," Bridgette says.

"Bridgette you don't have to do this on your own," Alfred says.

"I'm not I have Fee, Lu, Gami, Mars, and Sunshine," Bridgette says.

"You can't defeat them without our help Bridgette what happens if you get hurt again we can't bear to lose one of you," Uncle Jagged says.

"I didn't want you all to be in danger it was already too dangerous with Mars, Fee, Gami, Lu, and Sunshine knowing I couldn't drag you into this," Brigette says.

"This isn't something you decide," mom says.

"I know, but I am almost there I have all the proof and evidence to lock up Lila and all the other people away for life," Bridgette says.

"You won't stop till your done will you?" Mom asks.

"Nope," Bridgette answers.

"That can't be all the happened, there has to be more you were stuck there for probably a day and a half at most," a boy with emerald eyes, dark hair and tan skin say.

"Even if it is the rest isn't needed," Bridgette says.

"We just told you not to hide anything from us," Uncle Jagged says.

"How do you think I have high pain tolerance," Bridgette says.

"You were tortured," Mom says sobbing.

"Mom it's okay I'm alright," Bridgette says.

"How does Mari have high pain tolerance?" Dad asks.

"Have you ever heard of feeling your twins pain well that's why," I say?

"We have failed as parents we didn't even notice these changes," Mom says.

"Mom stop blaming yourself," I state.

"I know there is another reason for Alfred being here what is it?" Bridgette asks.

"You both will be moving to Gotham with Alfred," Mom says.

"What!" Bridgette and I yell.

"We're not leaving till I throw Lila in jail for the snake she is!" Bridgette yells.

"You can do that for Gotham I can't let any of you get hurt again," Mom says.

"Guys back us up," Bridgette says to our friends.

"I think you'll be safer and able to throw the fake for who she really is in jail from Gotham," Kagami says.

"We almost lost you both, you have to go for us we need to make sure your safe," Felix says.

"You both may have responsibilities here but you need to take care of yourself first," Luka says.

"So this is your long-awaited break from this toxicity," Adrien says.

"We can't lose you both again," they all say together and hug us crying.

"Fine but your moving with us, Uncle Jagged have you sent the court meeting to take Adrien under our custody yet," Bridgette asks.

"I still need to know who is going to adopt him," Uncle Jagged says.

"We will," Dad says.

"Adrien deserves to be free if that man," Mom says.

"Finally that bastard finally gets to be put down to his level!" Bridgette yells.

"Bridgette no cursing," Mom and Alfred scold.


	5. Villain's?

**Damian's Point of View:**

  
When Alfred said that his two granddaughters were in danger I didn't realize he had another family other than us. He was so different, it was like something clicked. Alfred always knows everything but seeing him worry about these two girls was different. If this is not an emergency I swear I will kill them for making Alfred worrying like this. What could be that dangerous? We have been vigilantes for years and we get hurt but this seems different.

We got on the plane and after 6 hours we reached Paris. Alfred rushed off the plane and started looking for a cab.

"Alfred we have a ride already I arranged it," Father says.

We get into the taxi and

"To Willet Urgent Care," Alfred states and the cars start driving.

Once we make it to the hospital Alfred rushes in looking around then area when,

"Alfie?" A voice says.

I turn to see a tiny girl with bluebell eyes and blue hair with a broken arm and several bandages say.

"Marinette your okay," Alfred says going to hug her.

I wanted to tell Alfred that this girl wasn't okay and had several bruises and a broken arm but I knew Alfred already noticed that.

I look around my family members and notice that they are all mad at whoever's hurt this girl. After all, she does fit in the theme of blue eyes dark hair. I don't know why but something in my gut told me that this wasn't the worst this girl faced.

"I'm fine Alfie but what are you doing here?" The girl Marinette asks.

"When I knew you and Bridgette were in hospital I took the next flight here," Alfred says.

"And those people behind you?" Marinette asks.

"This is the Wayne family and I am their butler. When they found out my Goddaughters were hurt they wanted to come too," Alfred explains.

"Oh," Marinette says.

"Where's Bridgette?" Alfred asks.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Marinette answer.

"What do you mean?" Alfred questions.

"I'm not sure why she isn't waking up I was walking around trying to find mom or dad but I couldn't find them," Marinette replies.

"Let's go to Bridgette's room," Alfred says.

Once she said her sister wasn't waking up I knew that she was in some type of coma. This doesn't make sense what could have happened to these girls for them to get this hurt? I know Alfred and them are close and care for each other after this but what if the other girl doesn't wake up. What will happen to Alfred and this girl? I think.

I towards my family and see that they have realized this too and are furious. I knew that they would get justice for these girls no matter what.

We make it upstairs and

"Marinette! Where is Marinette! Aren't you guys supposed to be supervising the patients!" I hear Marinette's mom furiously yell.

"Mom, calm down, I'm right here," Marinette states making her, Alfred's and my family's presence known.

"Marinette, what are you doing out of bed," her mom says.

"I went to see Bridgette then went on a little walk and found Alfred," Marinette says.

Even with all those bruises, she wanted to figure out if her sister was okay. Whatever happened for her to worry like this. It's like the only person she can fully trust is her sister.

"Alfred you're here," her father says.

"It's been long hasn't it," Alfred says.

"Who are they?" Her Mom asks.

"This is the Wayne family. When they found out I had family and they were hurt they wanted to come as well," Alfred says.

"It's nice to meet Alfred's family," Father says.

"I hope it was in better circumstances, Sabine," Sabine says.

"Bruce," Father replies.

"Mom what's wrong with Bridgette she isn't waking up," Marinette asks.

When I hear her ask her mom that I feel bad for this girl whose going to find out her sister is in a coma.

"Bridgette is in a coma," Sabine says.

"Coma?" Marinette asks.

"Yes, the doctors don't know when she'll wake up," her father answers.

"Why is Bridgette breathing with the help of a machine her lungs aren't damaged are they?" Marinette asks worriedly.

"What do you mean Mari?" Sabine asks confused.

"I went into her room and she was hooked up to the tubes and was breathing through a machine," Marinette says.

"That would be because of her coma and broken ribs. Her ribs were poking her lung and stopping a bit of airflow but we were able to bring the bone back into place. When she went under coma her body was slowing down her breathing so we had to hook up these machines to her," the doctor says.

When my family hears this we all tense up. I know they all are recalling Jason's death. I can't believe someone would do this to these girls. I see Grayson, Todd, Drake, Cassandra and father in protective and fight mode. I know this means it's bad.

"I need to see my daughter!" Sabine states.

"You can go visit her but she won't be awake," the doctor informs and we all rush to her room.

"Marinette my precious niece where were you we have been searching for you everywhere," Jagged Stone says.

This girl is related to Jagged Stone. I look over to Tim and see that he realizes that this girl is his favourite fashion designer. But doesn't mention it because now wasn't the time.

"Mari you're okay!" A boy with blond hair says and then I realize this is the model Adrien Agreste.

"Mari-hime, don't scare us like that," the world's best fencer Kagami scolds.

How many connections does this girl have? I know that whoever's hurt this family will pay dearly.

"I'm fine guys," Marinette state.

"Don't say you're fine Melody you and Bridge were found in an alleyway bleeding," A boy with blue hair says.

These girls were found bleeding in an alleyway? Who could have done this? I look to see Alfred looking very furious.

"This wouldn't have happened if we all just went to school together," Felix Graham De Vanily says.

"I know guys and we will talk about that later right now we need to see Bridgette," Marinette says and heads off to her room with everyone behind me.

I open the door to see the girl Bridgette awaken her laptop and the IV on the ground with the machines unplugged.

That's when I realize that this family has a Drake in their family.

"Bridgette?" Marinette asks.

"Hey Mars, I just woke up and I need to finish this email hold on for a sec," Bridgette says.

"Bridgette Yue Dupain Cheng!" Sabine, Tom, Alfred, and Jagged say together.

Bridgette looks up to see everyone there and tries to hide her laptop under the sheets. "Alfred, what are you doing here? And who are those people behind you?" Bridgette asks.

"No trying to change the topic!" Sabine states.

"Me changing the topic that would be cat-astrope!" Bridgette says.

Puns really that's your best way out of this I think and scoff.

"Bridgette Yue Dupain Cheng laptop now!" Sabine yells.

I hear snickers behind me and I know everyone is trying not to laugh.

"But I have this important email to finish," Bridgette whines.

Never let Bridgette and Tim in a room alone together my mind decides and I see the rest of my family think the same.

**One long explanation later...**

After one long talk and revealed secret about the girls I could tell everyone in the room was mad, sad, angry, upset, shocked, surprised, and worried. Why would these girls hide this and still stay in this city? These girls have been harassed and hurt and I knew that their family is going to send them to Gotham with us for their health and safety. Even with all these threats Bridgette still wants to stay here and lock that Liar up. I know my family would have broken the rule of killing to kill these bastards. Alfred seems so furious that it's scary.

"Guys I need you all to calm down," Bridgette says.

"Calm down! Both of you have been attacked and hurt how can we be calm?" Jason yells.

"I know you all are mad but if don't control your emotions the Supervillain Hawkmoth will mind control you using your emotions," Bridgette explains.

"There is a villain in Paris?" Drake asks.

"Yes now get your emotions under control," Marinette says.

This doesn't make sense why didn't the league hear about this? I can't believe this has been hidden from us. Once everyone is calm,

"Hawkmoth and Mayura have been attacking Paris for a few years now. They want the ladybug and cat miraculous but we don't know why just that it would end the world if they get them. Hawkmoth and Mayura use people's negative emotions against them to create villains. Ladybug, Lady Noir and their team save our city from them," Marinette explains.

"So anyone can be mind-controlled?" Drake asks.

"Yes anyone can be mind-controlled. Hawkmoth sends butterflies that make Akuma's which are people who are being mind-controlled. Mayura sends a Peacock feather and brings an item to real life using someone's emotion," Bridgette explains.

I knew that my family would find any other information about this once we get back to a hotel.

Whatever is going on in Paris will finally come to light. These girls will get justice one way or another.


	6. Arrangements/Truths

**Marinette's Point of View:**

Once Bridgette and I were discharged from the hospital we headed back home with our friends, Alfred and Wayne's. We got inside the bakery and Bridgette sat down on the couch. I felt everyone watching us when,

"Stop staring at me and find a seat," Bridgette says.

I sit beside her and our friends sit around us. The Waynes and Alfred are across us. Penny, Jagged, Mom and Dad are at the front of the room.

"Guessing by your visit, Mother is going to ship us to Gotham isn't she?" Bridgette says coldly.

"Yes, we are sending you both to Gotham," Mom says.

"No!" Bridgette says and glares at mom and mom glares back.

"You will go end of the discussion," Mom states.

"We will but we have some conditions," Bridgette says.

"And what are those?" Alfred asks.

"Our friends will come with us, I get to still run the business and do tours, and I get to have my normal caffeine intake," Bridgette demands.

"Same with me, Bridgette will help me with mine since my arm is broken," I agree.

"No," Mom starts.

"Then we aren't going," Bridgette says.

"TT, brats," the boy with green eyes says.

"What dis you say?" Bridgette says.

"Brat you both are brats," He says.

"Well, Wayne we aren't going to put aside our promises we have made for all those people. Many people work for us if we stop now they won't find a job and they could become financially unstable. Everyone is not a billionaire like you," Bridgette states.

"Damn demon spawn, she was able to make you shut up. I'm am so going to be your brother," a boy with a white streak in his hair claims.

"You can but first introduce your selves to us," Bridgette says.

"I'm Jason, demon spawn is Damian, the one who looks like a zombie is Tim, and the bubbly one is Dick," Jason says.

"Your parents named you that?" I ask

"No, I just prefer it," Dick answers.

"So mom do you agree with our requests," Bridgette says.

"Fine," Mom says.

"Great cause I'm starving, Mars want anything?" Bridgette says.

"Macrons please," I answer.

“Tea,” Felix says.

“Sure,” Bridgette says.

"What about us?" Adrien asks.

"Fuck off bitches if you want food get it yourself," she says and goes downstairs.

“But you’re getting Felix something,” Adrien says.

“That's because he is my boyfriend now fuck off,” Bridgette says.

"Language," Mom and Alfred scold.

"She is literally the sister of Tim and Jason," Dick says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"You'll see," he says.

Bridgette comes back upstairs and hands me my food and we start eating.

"Also I get to lock that liar bitch in jail then we can go to Gotham," Bridgette states.

"No," mom starts.

"Bridgette and I already have enough proof, we are waiting for our lawyers to send us the documents to send her to jail and put cases against our classmates for bullying," I explain.

"How long will it take?" Dad asks.

"3 day tops," Bridgette says.

"I think it's best if you finish with that then we can send them to Gotham to have a new start," Dad says.

**Damian's point of View:**

We have finally arrived back at the hotel and Alfred has called a meeting. We all head to Father's room and wait for everyone to get here. Father and Alfred are there once I arrive. Grayson arrives with Drake and Todd jumps through the windows and sits on the bed.

"We all have received knowledge about a terrorist in Paris and the heroes Ladybug and Lady Noir," Father says.

"I've researched them and found out that they having been protecting their city for 3 years going to be 4 this year. Their current team is Viperon, Rykuo, Drone, and their leaders Ladybug and Lady Noir," Drake states.

"What do mean by the current? Has there been more heroes?" Father asks.

"There was one time where Multimouse appeared but she hasn't been seen since. The heroes can also change their attire. When they were fighting an akuma called Siren she flooded the whole city. Luckily the heroes were able to change their attire to allow them to go underwater and save the city. Most of Paris's population drowned that day but due to Ladybug's power the miraculous cure she revived all those people and fixed all the damage that Siren caused," Drake explains.

"These beings have the power to bring back lives? What kind of shit magic is this?" Todd asks.

"Ancient magic, there have been sightings of creation and destruction wielders ever since the beginning of time. In old scripts and lost languages, there are figures that represent the wielders of creation and destruction. Once their duty is done they will fade back into their myths," Drake answers.

"TT, what powers do these people have?" I ask.

"Ladybug has the power to fix everything and can call for her lucky charm which summons an object that could help her defeat the Akuma in battle. Lady Noir has the power of destruction, she can destroy anything she touches when she says a specific word. Viperon has the power of second chance allowing him to reset time to do things over if everything goes south. Rykuo has the powers of wind, water, and fire allowing her to use it at any time when summoned. Drone has the power of subjection allowing him to use his venom on someone and freeze them. Dusuu has the power of emotions. HEr wielder can use her feathers and bring an item to life using a human's emotions. Nooroo has the power of transmission allowing his wielder to use the power through butterflies and create champions. But Hawkmoth is using him for evil and creating Akuma's with them allowing him to mind control them," Alfred says.

"Alfred who are Dusuu and Nooroo and what do you mean by wielder?" Father asks.

"Nooroo and Dusuu are Kwamis which are gods that are unleashed when worn a piece of ancient jewelry. They are what gives regular humans like us their powers," Alfred says.

"So every hero has a Kwami?" Todd asks.

"Yes," Alfred answers.

"Alfred, how do you know so much about this?" Father asks.

"Because I was Dusuu's wielder during the war," Alfred answers.


	7. Alfred's Past

**Damian's point of view:**

"What do you mean when you say you fought together with Dusuu in the war," Father asks.

"During the war, I received the Peacock miraculous from an old friend to help us win the war. He used the butterfly miraculous during the war. We fought side by side and I unlocked the powers of Dusuu. I learnt more about the miraculous and the powers that come with it. When the war ended he had to take Dusuu back and so I returned it. But my Kwami Dusuu and I had a deep connection so a bit of his magic he left with me," Alfred explains.

"Who is this friend that has you this miraculous?" I ask.

"He is long gone now so it doesn't matter," Alfred answers.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Drake questions.

"Nothing, the only thing we can do is investigate who Hawkmoth and Mayura are from the shadows. We can't engage in battle," Alfred says.

"But," Father starts.

"Master Bruce this is ancient magic your playing with. The Kwami's and their wielders know what they're doing. If you want to help them then find out who Hawkmoth and Mayura are," Alfred answers.

"Should we let the heroes know that we are here or not," Grayson asks.

"That would be for the best but try to do that somewhere out of the public eye," Alfred says.

"Do you know anything more about the miraculous?" I question.

"Their order was destroyed a long time ago," Alfred answers.

"This is really fucked up," Todd states.

"Language master Jason," Alfred scolds.

"So we just have to sit back and watch these kids fight this war by themselves? Isn't that too much pressure?" Drake questions.

"It's a price they have to pay but we can at least take a bit of burden off their shoulders by helping with the detective work," Alfred answers.

"Should we meet up with them tonight?" Grayson asks.

"That would be for the best," Alfred says.

**Marinette's point of View:**

Once mom and dad were finally asleep our friends met up in our room. Luka, Kagami, Adrien, and Felix stood around us.

"I know you guys don't want us to go out on patrol but we have a feeling that this patrol is going to be important. Tikki and Plagg heal our injuries once we are transformed," Bridgette explains.

"I know you all are worried about us but we have you all to protect us," I add on.

"Fine Mari-hime but you and Bridgette-san are off patrol tomorrow," Kagami says.

"Deal," I answer.

"Okay I want Kagami, Luka, and I to stick to the shadows and Marinette and Adrien to be a little bit more in the open. Felix, you will watch the city through the cameras and tell us if there is any activity," Bridgette says.

"Okay, everyone suit up," I say.

"Pollen buzz on," Adrien says.

"Long, bring the storm," Kagami says.

"Sass scales slither," Luka says.

"Plagg claws out," Bridgette says.

"Tikki spots on," I say.

Everyone was now in their alter ego and started a patrol. Viperon and Drone took the south route. Lady Noir took east. Ryuko took the north and I took the east.

Everything was going well till I felt people following me.

"Code blue, I believe some people are following me gather," I say in the guardian language through the comms.

I head to an abandoned warehouse where the team is gathered in the shadows and land down. I felt the auras of these people following me and I realized they were familiar. I knew they were good and so I brought them here.

"I know your there you can come out," I state.

Nightwing and Robin drop down from the rooftops.

"Vigilantes from Gotham what are you doing here in my city?" I ask.

"TT, this isn't your city," Robin says.

I can recognize that attitude from anywhere the Bats is the Wayne family. I hear gasps through the comms and know that my team has come to the same conclusion.

"I see you have no manners little birdy. We don't enter your city without permission, I expect the same from you," I state.

"Sorry about baby bird here. We came here to tell you we want to help you defeat Hawkmoth," Nightwing says.

"Why do you want to help us?" I ask.

"Because we don't want to see people suffer like this and if there is anything we can do we would," Batman saws jumping out from the shadows.

"You can stick to the shadows like you always do and help us with the detective work," Lady Noir says coming out of the shadows.

"We can help you with your battles against the Akumas," Robin states.

"No, you can't. You see Robin, an Akuma is an ancient magic, a human trying to fight against God's power with no power from any God is a suicide," Lady Noir explains.

"Plus you have to keep your emotions under wraps and I don't think you are good at that," I say.

"We are not saying you don't have the training we are saying you are no match against this unless they bless you," Ryuko says coming from the shadows.

"All we need help with is the investigation then we can barge in and take the miraculous back to safety," Viperon says coming out of the shadows.

"We are glad you chose to contact us in secret or else we could've alerted the enemy," Drone says jumping down.

"So you help us with the investigation process outside of our city," Lady Noir says.

"Do we have a deal?" I say to Batman.

"Deal," he says.

"Here is all the information about Hawkmoth and who we suspect him to be. We almost have enough proof but we need to be sure and that is where you come in," Lady Noir says.

"Here is a phone with all our numbers inputted in if you need to reach us. Also don't try to hack it or else it will explode or disintegrate," I state.

"With that, we must be on our way, it was lovely meeting you," Lady Noir says and jumps off into the night with us following behind.


	8. Discovery

**Damian's Point of View:**

I try to follow Ladybug but she disappears too soon.

"I have lost Ladybug she seems to have disappeared," I say through my comms.

"Same here," Red Hood says.

"I don't know how but Rykuo seems to have also vanished," Nightwing says.

"There trackers have been destroyed," Red Robin says.

"Report back at base," Batman says and I head back to the hotel.

I arrive at the base and,

"They knew we put trackers on them," Drake says.

"Stating the obvious is not going to help us Replacement," Todd says.

"What do we do about it?" Grayson asks.

"It will be harder to figure out who they are and what their magic does but we will find out," I state.

"Why don't we find out whatever in the file they gave us," Father says.

"The file has Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur as the main suspects for Hawkmoth and Mayura. Their reasoning for this is that Gabriel has locked himself inside his home except for the few occasions he has come out. He also took down all the cameras near his house. Even if he was akumatized, Hawkmoth had the ability to akumatize himself.

Nathalie has recently got sick and they believe it's due to the miraculous of the Peacock since it has been damaged. Her health seems to be fine before this. We believe the reason they are doing this is to bring Emilie Argeste back alive using the black cat and Ladybug miraculous. But we can't allow them to do that. If they wish for a person to be brought back to life another will be taken. Adrien Agreste has no clue of his father's plan and is innocent. This is all they have," Drake summarizes.

"That is something we could work with," Father states.

"We should set up our hidden cameras around his estate," I state.

"We will, Tim can you pull up the health of Nathalie," Father says.

Drake pulls up the files on the screen and it shows Nathalie in perfect health until now.

"So she just got this sickness out of the blue," I state.

"Master Bruce why don't we look for the records of Emilie Agreste's death records and her funeral," Alfred suggests.

"If they wanted to bring her back to life they should have kept her body somewhere. They couldn't have buried it," Todd says.

Drake pulls out the records of the deaths that happened.

Emilie Agreste went missing 8 years ago and was pronounced dead 6 years ago. Nobody was found but her case was a lost cause and was closed. There wasn't a funeral held because Gabriel Agreste believed that Emilie was alive.

"This man has his wife's body in his house. He hasn't left his house in years because he was watching over his wife's body. This creep," Todd exclaims.

"He definitely is Hawkmoth. I have a suspicion that he has neglected his son for years because he is still is not over his wife's death," Drake says.

"Pull up the records of Adrien Agreste," Father says.

Adrien Agreste: 16 years old male, models for the Agreste company ever since he was 10, and is being homeschooled.

"This is literally a big fat red flag. This kid is being used as a sales product. I bet he is neglected. We need to save this kid," Todd exclaims.

"Master Bruce this boy should not be caught in the crossfire. I think it's best if you ask Team Miraculous what they are going to do," Alfred says.

"Why don't we use the phone team miraculous have us to call a meeting with them," Dick says.

"Already on it," Tim says and puts the phone on speaker.

"Batman and his team what is the reason you have called me," Ladybug says.

"We have discovered Hawkmoth's and Mayura's identities. We want to arrange a meeting point to discuss further details," Father says.

"Okay meet us tomorrow at 8 PM same place like last time," Ladybug says and the phone call ends.

"TT, I still don't get why we have to follow their rules and demands," I state.

"We would have done the same baby bird," Dick says.

"Tt, stop calling me that ridiculous name," I state.

"No can do baby bird," Dick says.

"This meeting is now over, get some rest and get ready for the meeting tomorrow," Father says and dismisses us.


	9. The Plan

**Marinette's Point of View:**

Ever since the Bats have contacted us, my team has been on the edge. Being put on bed rest did not help me nor Bridgette. We had a coffee machine brought into our room and have been working on our businesses. It's been pretty stressful with our parents and friends always telling us to rest. We both know that we are worrying our family but working on our passions helps us calm down.

"It's all going to end isn't it," I say.

"It doesn't feel real, after all these years we will finally be free," Bridgette says.

"We still have the guardian responsibilities."

"We do but now we won't have to sacrifice our health for this," she says.

"I guess."

"We should talk with our team before heading out to meet with them," I say.

I pick up my phone and send out a message to Kagami, Luka, Felix, and Adrien to meet up here.

\----------- "So Mari-San why did you call us here?" Kagami asks.

"We are meeting up with the bats today," I answer.

"They have proof of who Hawkmoth is," Bridgette says.

"Didn't you hand them a whole report with evidence of how my father is Hawkmoth and Mayura is Nathalie. You just handed them a whole evidence package. I still don't get why you gave them that," Adrien says.

"So we could have full video proof of Hawkmoth being your father. Also, they wouldn't have left our city if we didn't and we couldn't let them poking into our business so we made a compromise," I state.

"We can't attack Hawkmoth and Mayura until we have evidence of Lila Rossi working with them. That is where the Bats come in. Plus the report we gave them was to fill them in on everything, now they have to prove that they will help us by putting that wretched liar behind the bars for her crimes," Bridgette states.

"I think we should start heading out soon if we want to make it on time for our meeting," Luka says.

"Suit up, we are meeting up with the bats then we are going to go on patrol. Bridgette, remember to bring the report on Lila Rossi," I state.

"I always have her files on me, that wretched liars report just keeps getting longer and longer," Bridgette states.

"Even if she forgets I have programmed all the files into the miraculous. I have also made upgrades to your suits," Felix states.

"Thank you Fe," Bridgette says.

"What are our upgrades?" I ask.

"Your suits will now record everything you hear if you press the button on your belts. Also, these contact lenses will record everything you see," Felix explains.

"Good work, now let's go," I state.

We reach the meeting spot but stay in the shadows. I observe the room to see the Bats hiding in the Shadows. I make my way to the center of the room and reveal myself.

"Now that we are all here why don't we start discussing our plan. Hiding in the shadows will do us no good now," I say.

Once I finish saying that Robin, Red Robin, Night Wing, and Batman reveal themselves.

"She said everyone, Red Hood so get down here!" Lady Noir says.

"Geez you all are sharp," Red Hood says.

"Getting back to business what did have to speak to us about so urgently?" I ask.

"It's about Hawkmoth. You practically gave us the answer to his identity when you gave us that file. What was your true motive behind that?" Night Wing asks.

"You wouldn't have left us alone if we didn't give you all the information we had in this case," Ryuko states.

"TT, what is the reason for needing our help?" Robin states.

"I see you figured that much out but there is still more you figured, tell me what else have you found?" I ask.

"Gabriel Agreste's son Adrien is innocent you say but how do we know that for sure?" Red Robin questions.

"That boy has been abused his whole life and I have proof to back that statement up. True he wasn't physically abused but he mentally was. That kid deserves so much more than that scumbag of a father," Lady Noir says.

"Gabriel Agreste has also allowed his son to be sexually harassed by Lila Rossi. Lila Rossi is very bad news since she is the main reason for many akumatizations in her school. We also believe she has been working with Hawkmoth which is why he allows her to do whatever she pleases with Adrien," Ryuko states.

"Here," Lady Noir says handing over a file one Lila Rossi.

"She is the daughter of an Italian diplomat and has an immunity which is one of the problems here. She can't be punished if she has immunity. We also couldn't find any video evidence of her harassing Adrien but we do have a recording of her threatening a student named Marinette Dupain Cheng. It seems she has been bullying and isolating Marinette and her close friend group to isolation. We also believe she may have something to do with the recent injuries of Marinette and Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. There is also a video of her grabbing an Akuma and allowing her to become an Akuma. We believe she has bullied and isolated students from her previous schools and caused something bad to happen to them but we don't know if that is true. We still need evidence to back that statement up," Viperon says.

"Gabriel Agreste allowed his son to be thrown off a 50-foot building by one of his Akuma's. Even though Adrien could have died he never told his Akuma to save him. Meaning that he won't care if he kills his only son for this," Drone says.

"Then why haven't you gotten Adrien into a better environment?" Red Hood asks.

"That's where we need your help. All the evidence we have to hand over Adrien's custody and have Gabriel Agreste thrown in jail isn't enough. We have hacked through Gabriel Agreste's system but everything has been wiped clean. We need you to hack into his database and collect video and sound evidence of Adrien's abuse. We also need you to collect evidence of Lila Rossi's and Natalie's crimes to throw them in jail" Bridgette explains.

"After that is done we will give the evidence to Adrien so he can take it to court with him and win the court battle. Once he is safe that is when Gabriel will go insane but he won't show it then. He will keep composed since he will bail himself out and head for his home to akumatize the next victim. We believe he will akumatize Lila Rossi. Before he can do that we will attack them," I explain.

"Red Hood, Ryuko, and Red Robin I want you to follow Lila Rossi and take her down. Ladybug, Batman, and Robin, you will take down Gabriel Agreste. While Drone and I will take down Natalie. When the fight starts Viperon will be going to search for Emilie Agreste's body," Lady Noir says.

"I want everyone to be alert and ready for anything to happen," I say.

"We will meet here again tomorrow. Can you have the evidence of Gabriel's crimes by then?" Viperon asks.

"We can have all the evidence of not only his crimes but Natalie's and Lila Rossi's," Red Robin states.

"Okay, then we will meet again," I say and start jumping over rooftops alongside my team. Leaving the bats behind we all blend into the shadows.


End file.
